Purification of Beta-glucosidase from human placenta will be carried out by conventional and/or affinity techniques. Partially or completely purified enzyme from human placenta will be enclosed in red cell membrane or liposomes and will be infused into patients with Gaucher's disease. Parameters to be studied will include red cell, plasma, and leukocyte Beta-glucosidase activity, and size of liver as evaluated by liver scan.